Harry
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Ist eine Schwangerschaft zu einem magischen Kind, gleich wie zu einem gewöhnlichen?Die meisten Personen dieser Story gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte und ziehe auch sonst keinen Nutzen daraus.


_Hej!_

_Wie immer gehören die Hauptpersonen der guten J.K.Rowling und nicht mir – ich verdiene leider auch nix ..._

_Naja ... zur Story:_

Ob die Schwangerschaft zu einem magischen Kind normal ist? HA! Ich glaube das nicht wirklich. Meine (für Lily ziemlich peinliche) Vorstellung davon gibt es in diesem Oneshot:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ja, das sieht sehr gut aus. Der Fötus hat sich normal entwickelt.

Kommt es schon zu Ausbrüchen der magischen Kräfte?"

„Ja, leider. Es ist schon ein enormes Risiko sich unter Muggeln aufzuhalten."

„Sie wissen ja, Mrs. Potter, da kann man nichts machen und wenn es Probleme geben sollte, brauchen Sie nur die Vergiss-mich Zentrale informieren und die regeln dann alles."

„Ja, vielen Dank, Dr. Sturry."

Lily rutschte vom Untersuchungsstuhl und reichte dem Arzt die Hand.

„Jetzt kann es nicht mehr sehr lange zur Entbindung dauern. Sie wissen ja, sie sollten sich möglichst schonen und immer eine Reisetasche mit dem Nötigen für einen Krankenhausaufenthalt bereithalten. Also dann – bis zum nächsten Termin.

Auf Wiedersehen und liebe Grüße an Ihren Mann."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sog die frische Luft gierig ein. Es war ein kühler, frischer Morgen Anfang Juli. In der Nacht hatte es geregnet und auf den Bäumen und Blumen glitzerten die Tautropfen.

Alles war klar und frisch, als hätte der Regen, ganz London sauber gewaschen.

Sie ging zur nächsten Bus-Station und brauchte auch nicht lange zu warten, bis der nächste Bus kam.

Ein nett aussehender junger Mann überließ ihr höflich seinen Platz.

Die alte Frau, neben der sie jetzt saß, sah sie lächelnd an und fragte, wann es denn so weit sei.

„Gegen Ende dieses Monats." Lily zwang sich zu einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck und atmete einmal tief aus.

Sofort warf ihr der junge Mann einen panischen Blick zu und auch die alte Dame unterzog sie einer näheren Betrachtungen.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, meine Liebe?"

„Jaja, natürlich. Alles in bester Ordnung. Es ist nur die Luft etwas stickig hier drinnen."

Diesmal schaffte sie einen ungezwungeneren Ton und die Mitreisenden schienen beruhigt zu sein.

Das hätte ihr auch noch gerade gefehlt, Muggel die sie in ein Krankenhaus schleppen wollten, weil sie ihre Anspannung mit Geburtswehen verwechselten.

Sie zählte die Stationen, die sie noch abwarten musste, um endlich zu Remus Wohnung zu kommen.

Von dort könnte sie nach Hause flohen.

Seit sie schwanger war, fühlte sie sich beim Apparieren nicht mehr wohl.

Es war ja immerhin schon passiert, dass werdende Mütter versehentlich ihr Baby abgesplintert hatten.

Ihre magischen Kräfte, waren zwar seit Beginn der Schwangerschaft sogar noch gewachsen, aber trotzdem, die Zweifel ließen sich nicht so einfach zerstreuen.

„Was ist das denn?"

Von diesem verblüfftem Ausruf aus ihren Gedanken gerissen sah Lily zu dem jungen Mann auf.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen zeigte er direkt auf ihren Bauch.

Dieser strahlte nämlich in einem strahlenden weiß, das sogar durch den Stoff des Tops und des Pullovers durchschien.

„Ähm ... das ist eine neue Erfindung. Man schnallt so einen batteriebetriebenen Gurt um den Bauch und der leuchtet dann jedes Mal, wenn das Kind tritt."

Puh, zum Glück war sie schon immer sehr fantasievoll gewesen.

Der nächste Vorfall war schon weniger leicht zu erklären.

Langsam spürte Lily, wie sich ihr Körper vom Stuhl zu lösen begann.

Verzweifelt hielt sie sich an der Armlehne fest.

Na toll. Jetzt schwebte sie 2 cm über ihrem Sitz.

Noch hatten es ihre Sitznachbarn nicht bemerkt, obwohl der junge Mann schon wieder an ihrem Zustand zu zweifeln schien.

„Soll ich sicher keinen Krankenwagen rufen, Miss?"

„Mrs. und nein danke!" presste Lily, schon leicht gereizt zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

Zum Glück wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Passagiere jetzt von ihr abgelenkt.

Laute Musik erschallte im Bus.

Wütend drehte sich der Chauffeur um: „Ich möchte nicht, dass in meinem Bus Musik gespielt wird! Drehen sie das sofort ab!"

Alle Leute sahen sich um, wer der Missetäter war.

Lily bemühte sich, möglichst unschuldig auszusehen.

„Harry Potter! Hör sofort auf, mit diesem Unsinn!", flüsterte sie in Richtung ihres Bauches.

„Mrs., ich werde jetzt einen Krankenwagen rufen. Ich bin selbst Mutter und ich weiß, wie es aussieht, wenn es einer Schwangeren nicht gut geht."

Schon machte die Alte Anstalten, zum Buschauffeur zu gehen und ihn um einen Zwischenstop zu bitten.

Der war allerdings ziemlich am Ende seiner Nerven.

„Sind Sie hier um zuzugeben, dass sie diese Musik abspielen? Nein? Dann setzen Sie sich gefälligst wieder hin!"

„Also, diese jungen Leute von heutzutage." Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich die Frau wieder hin.

Lily wünschte sich nur noch die Haltestelle an der sie aussteigen musste herbei.

Das hätte sie nicht tun sollen - Es gab einen lauten Knall und der Bus stand vor der richtigen Haltestelle.

Es war totenstill im Bus.

„Ähem – ich muss hier raus. Vielen Dank für Ihre nette Gesellschaft."

Sie versuchte nur noch möglichst unbeschadet aus dieser Situation zu kommen.

Der Bauch, der jetzt wieder zu blinken begann war dabei eigentlich nicht so hilfreich.

Als ein Bündel Luftballons in ihrer rechten Hand auftauchte machte sie nur noch, dass sie davonkam.

Als der Bus langsam und mit auf sie starrenden Passagieren davonfuhr, zog sie seufzend ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte:

„Vergiss-mich-Zentrale, Zaubereiministerium, London."


End file.
